Concerto en désespoir majeur - Intervalles
by Prismverian Concours
Summary: Concours d'Halloween 2014 de Prismver
1. Chapter 1 : Prime

_Prime_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur, des larmes courant sur ses joues. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'horrible sensation que son cœur allait lâcher d'un moment à un autre, il avait envie de vomir, déglutissant avec difficulté, un nœud au fond de la gorge. Il avait envie de crier, de se débattre, d'échapper à un étau invisible qui lui comprimait les poumons.

Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, chassant les perles salées qui encombraient sa vue trouble. Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de mourir pour un peu de repos, pour retourner à l'oubli du sommeil, pour simplement ne pas ressentir cette terrible impression qu'on l'écartelait. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Reprenant son souffle, il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les draps étaient défaits autour de lui -il avait beaucoup bougé pendant la nuit. Un pied dépassait sur un côté. La couverture semblait un peu petite il avait froid, ses os lui faisaient mal, il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce lit.

D'ailleurs quel lit ?

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il se releva soudainement, percutant avec violence le froid de la chambre. Cela lui arracha un râle rauque, qu'il trouvait inhabituel. Il était nu. La morsure de l'air glacial faisait mal. Il rabattit la couverture trop petite sur lui en un grand frisson. Depuis quand la température de sa chambre était si basse ? N'était-on pas en mai ? Et puis pourquoi dormait-il nu ? Il mettait toujours un pyjama avant de s'endormir, même dans les nuits les plus chaudes. Tout cela renforça son impression de malaise premièrement ressentie.

Roulé en boule dans sa couette, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale qui pendait au mur, comme un réflexe machinal qu'on avait du mal à oublier. Son regard se heurta à la date qui y était affichée. 31.10.2012

31 octobre 2012

Il devait avoir mal lu. Cette pendule devait être déréglée. C'était une farce, une blague, un malentendu.

Trente-et-un octobre de la deux mille douzième année.

Là, Marcelin commença à paniquer. Envoyant valser sa couverture et s'exposant aux meurtrissures du froid, il attrapa une serviette qui passait par là, trébucha, se releva, se rua hors de la chambre, hors du cabanon, au dehors se heurta à la première personne qui passait :

« Dis-moi, quel jour on est ? Quelle année ?

- Le trente et un octobre 2012… Heu tu ferais bien de t'habiller, tu dois avoir froid mec… »

Son interlocuteur s'en alla à grands pas en le regardant très étrangement, comme s'il sortait d'une autre planète, et Marcelin le regarda partir avec des yeux désespérés.

« Et où on est, putain ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse le garçon était déjà parti.

Il revint là où il s'était réveillé comme un zombie, d'un pas chancelant, les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit mort. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait –il s'était déconnecté, avait refusé l'évidence, tentant sans grand résultat d'éviter le choc. Ah, subconscient, beau subconscient, que c'était gentil de sa part. Inutile, mais gentil.

Sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'affalait sur le lit encore chaud, Marcelin passa peu à peu dans un état d'angoisse aigüe. Suffocant sous la panique qui lui nouait la gorge, l'empêchait de déglutir, accélérait d'une façon impressionnante sa respiration et lui donnait l'impression de se noyer, il gémissait de manière presque inaudible. Son était se résumait à la seule sensation de perdre pied et d'être enseveli sous le doute, la détresse, le vide et la vacuité.

Les bruits de pas sur le plancher ne lui firent pas relever la tête, ouvrir les paupières, reprendre espoir. Les bras qui le réchauffèrent ne le poussèrent pas à se réveiller, ouvrir la bouche, ni sourire maladroitement pour accueillir la personne qui lui offrait son soutien. La voix inquiète et rêche qui l'interpella ne lui fit aucun effet. Les mots sonnèrent creux. Les phrases semblèrent dénuées de sens. Les mains douces furent ignorées.

« Marcelin, Marcelin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? En quelle année étais-tu hier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Réponds, bordel ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?»

Pas de réponse. Les larmes coulaient effectivement sur les joues du jeune homme roulé en boule sur le lit, en position fœtale, nu comme un ver. Une main passa dans les cheveux noirs de Marcelin, rassurante, douce, triste, muette. Le temps passa de même une minute, une heure, une éternité. La voix avait longtemps parlé des mots qui n'avaient pas d'ordre, de signification, ni de but. Des mots d'amour et de haine, des mots de déception, d'espoir, de passé et de futur. Il avait entendu, sûrement écouté, mais surtout rien compris.

Les larmes cessèrent de couler, traîtresses, et la respiration se calma, lâche. La panique stagnait au fond du ventre mangeant les entrailles avec appétit mais refusant de montrer encore, de tout écraser sur son passage. Il allait falloir vivre avec. Marcelin se redressa, leva la tête, jeta un regard vide au jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Tu es chez toi, ici.

- Où ça, ici ?

- Ici. Prismver. Notre bungalow. Moi.

- Qui ça, toi ?

- Qui ça, moi ? »

La voix du jeune homme se brisa, et ses yeux appelèrent au secours. Marcelin le regarda sans comprendre, perdu, vidé, trop épuisé pour chercher. Son compagnon ouvrit la bouche à nouveau et, avec un soupir, continua.

« Un jour tu vas me détruire, Marcelin. » Pause. « Moi. Tom Hunter. Ton coloc'. »

Une hésitation. Il détourna le regard. Marcelin ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ne se rendait compte de rien de toute façon. Il était presque aveugle. Plus de sentiments dans le désespoir, pas d'empathie dans l'immaturité.

« Ton meilleur ami depuis tes onze ans.

- Je ne te connais pas.

- Je sais. Tu n'as jamais voyagé. C'est sûrement ta première fois. Tu verras, tu vas t'y faire.

- Voyagé ? »

Alors Tom expliqua. Il raconta la vie qu'il vivait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici les Marcelins différents qui arrivaient chaque matin et repartaient chaque soir, le pouvoir envahissant que celui-ci avait, de vivre sa vie par tranches, dans le désordre, comme des décors de planches de BD qu'on aurait mélangés et dans lequel Marcelin évoluerait. Demain il se réveillerait sûrement dans la peau de son moi futur ou passé. L'esprit demeurait, d'où l'extrême confusion de son caractère d'un point de vue extérieur. Un jour avoir vingt ans et l'autre treize ça n'était pas forcément très bon mentalement.

« Mais je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Je veillerai sur toi. Je finis par te connaître tu verras tu pourras compter sur moi. »

La tête de Marcelin était malmenée par un marteau qui tambourinait sur son crâne. Il ne saisissait rien. Et sa maison ? Et ses amis ? Et sa famille ? Et sa _vie_ ? Pour qui se prenait-t-il, de tout lui imposer ainsi, de lui décrire ce qu'il sera, ce qu'il fera, ce qu'il vivra ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-t-on sur lui ainsi ? Il n'avait que onze ans, merde !

Il eut envie de pleurer. Il se retint. Allez, rebelle-toi. Combat ton destin.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit. Tom revint vers lui, tenant un cahier noir à la main, et lui tendit. Il s'en saisit avec répulsion, du bout des doigts. Du bout des doigts, il l'ouvrit. Du bout des doigts, il tourna la première page. Du bout des yeux, il le lut.

.

« _Journal de vie de Marcelin Ferron_

_18 mai 2005_

_Age actuel : 11 ans et 2 mois_

_Chargé de journée : 16 ans, 3 mois et deux jours._

_Me suis réveillé chez mes parents._

_Tôt, les recruteurs de Prismver sont venus me chercher. Mes parents qui me trouvaient étrange depuis le matin ont un peu protesté, mais je les ai convaincus._

_Ma demande d'intégrer directement la classe E les a laissés perplexes, mais j'ai expliqué et ils ont accepté sans trop discuter. Ils ne semblent pas saisir la portée de mon pouvoir. Tant pis._

_On m'a présenté Tom. Jeune, il est toujours aussi énervant que ce que j'ai pu déjà voir. Heureusement que je pars demain. Ses cheveux sont très courts, c'est bizarre._

_Je débute le journal il a vraiment été utile, alors autant le créer quand je peux._

_J'ai installé mes affaires. C'est étrange de commencer ma vie, moi qui l'attrape toujours en cours de route. Dommage que je ne puisse plus refaire ça._

_Informations utiles pour le chargé de journée suivant : L'argent de poche est dans le tiroir à chaussettes. La brosse à dents est la bleue dans le pot bleu. Demain cours : vas-y, tu expliqueras tes absences plus tard. Juste, fais-toi discret._

_Bonne journée._

_19 mai 2005_

_Age actuel : 11 ans et trois mois_

_Chargé de journée : 19 ans, 7 mois et quinze jours_

_Réveillé par Tom…_ »

.

Marcelin commençait à comprendre. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

« Chaque jour… ?

- Chaque réveil.

- Mais j'ai que onze ans !

- Je sais. Mais tu en auras 18, un jour. Et peut-être qu'un jour tu en auras 40.

- Tu en as vu de quarante ans ?

- Non. Ça s'arrête à vingt ans. Après… »

La voix se brisa encore une fois, mais d'une manière plus discrète, que Marcelin ne remarqua pas, les mains crispées en poings angoissés, se tordant et se retordant sous la terreur. Ses yeux faisaient violence pour ne pas verser les larmes apaisantes. Fort. Sois fort.

« Après ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça s'arrête, peut-être. Peut-être. Si ça se trouve tu auras une vie normale. »

La respiration buta, s'interrompit, reprit de plus belle, torturée par les émotions. Il avait du mal à respirer. L'air lui parvenait difficilement la crise d'angoisse reprenait de plus belle.

Jamais on ne lui avait autant agité l'insécurité de son futur au visage. Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu sûr de lui. Jamais il n'avait autant appréhendé les jours à venir.

Il avait peur.


	2. Chapter 2 : Seconde

_Seconde_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était dans son lit, plus précisément. C'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était vivant. Certes, ça n'était pas déplaisant, mais le fait que ça soit _réel_ et non pas une simple invention de son esprit empli par les hormones. Il hésita à parcourir la chose par le toucher, mais son esprit y était si réticent qu'il se contenta d'attendre, le cœur battant par un mélange d'excitation, de nervosité et de peur.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? En quelle année était-il ?

Il la sentait poindre, la crise d'angoisse qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'une situation nouvelle et problématique se présentait à lui. La respiration forte et de la moiteur venant se placer au creux de ses mains, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, presque tétanisé.

La chose bougea sous ses doigts et ses yeux rivés au plafond s'écarquillèrent, comme pressés de se détourner des craquelures de la cabane pour regarder de qu'il avait à ses cotés.

Doucement, très doucement, il se retourna vers le truc qui occupait son lit.

« Coucou, poussin, bien dormi ? » demanda la fille nue à ses côtés avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Son cœur fit un bond, et sa réaction fut assez violente, incontrôlée, irréfléchie.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?! »

Sa voix semblait horrifiée, et en quelque sorte il l'était, son esprit de douze ans admettant difficilement ce genre de situations. Avoir une fille qui devait avoir une demi-douzaine d'années de plus que lui dans son lit c'était assez perturbant, il fallait se l'avouer. Et puis ils avaient l'air d'avoir fait autre chose que du tricot cette nuit. Et puis elle était nue. Et puis lui aussi. Et puis-

Si son cerveau avait été une cocotte-minute, il aurait commencé à siffler depuis bien longtemps. Rouge de gène, la bouche mi-ouverte tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille, il semblait avoir fait un black-out complet.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que celle-ci ne sorte du lit, totalement vexée, remettant avec hâte et rage ses vêtements, recouvrant d'un foulard coloré les nombreux suçons qui traînaient sur son cou, comme des trophées de chasse.

« Putain, tu m'avais prévenue, » jurait-elle, « mais je ne m'y attendais pas dès le réveil ! »

Remettant ses talons avec hargne, elle continuait à grommeler des gros mots à son encontre, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, et il se sentit coupable, poussé par l'envie de la retenir et le désir qui veillait en lui comme un vautour en veille.

« Attends…

- Vas te faire foutre, et pas avec moi, connard ! »

Elle claqua la porte violemment, et Marcelin resta quelques secondes à fixer celle-ci, sa teinte blanc cassée et son cadre branlant. Il était à la fois soulagé, déçu, et totalement secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Tom passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, encore dégoulinant de sa douche, la vapeur sortant de la salle d'eau comme d'un sauna. Il avait un sourire mutin aux lèvres, et on pouvait deviner sans grand peine qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire devant la situation.

« Bienvenue dans le monde de Marcelin-le-tombeur, où toutes les filles arrivent en chaleur le soir et s'enfuient le matin venu ! »

Marcelin le dévisagea d'un air interloqué, surpris de savoir que Tom ait pu être si proche de sa vie privée qu'il se lavait tandis que Marcelin et cette fille vivaient leurs… ébats.

« T'inquiète, » se reprit-t-il, voyant la tête de son colocataire. « J'ai dormi chez des potes. Je ne tiens pas _franchement_ à assister à ta vie sexuelle. Je suis rentré ce matin et vous dormiez encore. »

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, et il enroula ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux creux des reins dans une grande serviette. Il avait toujours ses traits enfantins mais avait fini son pic de croissance, et devait surplomber Marcelin d'une bonne demi-tête. Il avait une peau qui approchait de la porcelaine, si fragile qu'on avait peur de le briser si on le touchait. Tom, par bien des aspects, ressemblait beaucoup à une fille, et Marcelin savait que cela lui apportait parfois des moqueries des autres élèves.

Mais du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Tom avait aussi toujours été imperméable à ces moqueries. Son colocataire avait toujours ri aux mauvaises blagues qu'on lui faisait, et par conséquent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il en recevait de moins en moins, les filles rêvant de le coiffer, et les garçons interpellés par la longue chevelure.

« Pour tout te dire, » continua-t-il en finissant de sécher la considérable masse de cheveux, « je n'aurais pas aimé dormir à côté. Vous étiez chaud lapin hier soir, je suis sûr que les voisins te détestent maintenant. »

Marcelin le regarda remonter la serviette qui lui entourait les hanches. Il était un peu perdu les évènements de la matinée s'enchaînaient trop vite pour lui à vrai dire.

« Je fais ça souvent ? »

Levant un sourcil et attrapant une brosse, Tom le regarda d'u air perplexe.

« Quoi, ramener des filles ? Bah, ouais. Enfin, ça dépend de ton âge. Mais pas mal ces derniers temps. C'est toujours une grande tragédie à la fin. Très comique. »

Il commença à brosser ses cheveux soigneusement, précautionneusement. Ses cheveux étaient sa fierté il les gardait en état car c'était eux qui pouvaient lui permettre son pouvoir de manipulation capillaire. Il était assez mauvais à ce jeu là et n'arrivait même pas à les allonger de lui-même, alors les laissait pousser depuis qu'il était arrivé à Prismver.

« Quel âge j'ai ? »

Tom continua à se brosser méticuleusement.

« On est en… 2008, alors… 14 ans ? Le 31 octobre, Halloween !

- Tom, j'ai douze ans, là. »

Tom le regarda d'un air surpris et éclata de rire, en lâchant presque sa brosse. Il se reprit un peu, reprenant son activité originelle, mais pouffant parfois derrière un voile de cheveux entre deux nœuds. Et puis il s'arrêta soudainement, la main en l'air, comme si une idée lui avait traversé la tête.

« Attends. C'était la première fois que… tu te réveillais comme ça ? »

Marcelin prit un air contrit et gêné qui voulait tout dire, et répondit du bout des lèvres.

« Ouais. »

Le blond explosa de rire, les larmes aux yeux, le fou rire le gagnant à une vitesse incroyable.

« Hahaha, première fois ! Mon dieu, Marcelin… Hmmppffhahaha ! »

Il était inarrêtable, et Marcelin le regardait, vexé, son ego attaqué au plus haut point.

« C'est pas drôle !

- Pfff, si c'est très rôle, si tu voyais ta tête ! Haaaa ~ Inimitable. »

Il était tordu de rire, s'écroulant presque sur son lit, la serviette glissant, alors qu'il ne cessait de rire devant la découverte.

Marcelin se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas quand on riait de lui son ego en prenait toujours un coup, et il n'arrivait jamais à être indifférent, quoi qu'il essaye de faire, contrairement à Tom. De plus, quand c'était Tom qui se moquait de lui, il prenait beaucoup plus facilement la mouche, car il savait à quel point Tom pouvait être différent selon l'âge. Moqueur, il l'était dans l'adolescence, quand l'ingénuité de la jeunesse disparaissait et lui donnait l'occasion de faire des choses plus osées qu'avant. Jeune, il était un peu plus maniaque, plus enclin à dire des bêtises aussi, et Marcelin aimait beaucoup cette périodes, car il s'y entendait le mieux avec Tom. Et puis vers leurs 18 ans, Tom devenait subitement amer, lunatique, plus distant et plus froid avec son ami. Il était plus intimidant Marcelin trop timide pour rechercher sa compagnie et l'embarrasser avec ses problèmes temporels.

En tous temps pourtant Tom était une grande aide. Toujours ouvert, toujours attentif, s'adaptant toujours aux besoins du brun, l'informant des derniers rebondissements de sa vie.

Ici, il se faisait lourd pourtant explosant de rire toutes les vingt secondes, Marcelin avait seulement envie de faire cesser les moqueries, alors il retourna dans son lit, et grommela :

« Ta gueule, Tom. »

Attrapant son stylo, il lança un coup d'œil vers l'horloge digitale qui ne bougeait jamais de son mur il se saisit de son journal de bord, créa une nouvelle entrée.

_Vendredi 31 octobre 2008._

_Age actuel : 14 ans et deux mois._

_Chargé de journée : 12 ans, 3 mois et treize jours._

_09:37. Pas la foi de faire cette journée. Je me rendors. Bonne chance pour le reste._

Il s'allongea, se blottit dans la couverture, et ferma les yeux, malgré les protestations de Tom, qui lui lança sa brosse sur sa couverture. Comme d'habitude, il s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tierce

_Tierce_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux.

C'était étonnamment calme. La douche ne coulait pas, Tom n'était pas dans son lit il semblait avoir disparu de leur cabanon. Cela donna à Marcelin une sensation désagréable dans le creux de la gorge. Il ne devait pas être loin, après tout. Mais ne pas avoir Tom à son réveil lui semblait être comme une mauvaise augure un signe que quelque chose allait mal se passer dans cette journée. Marcelin n'aimait pas ça.

Il se leva comme à son habitude, s'habilla, remplit l'entrée du jour sur son carnet de bord. Cette fois-ci, comme la salle de bain était libre, il prit même le temps de se débarbouiller la figure et de se contempler dans le miroir.

Il ne voyait pas souvent son visage autant il avait conscience de son corps, autant il ne savait pas comment les autres les voyaient. Passant la main dans es cheveux bruns courts, il détailla son menton à la mâchoire angulaire, ses pommettes un peu trop proéminentes, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses cernes saillantes, ses iris noirs. Il était assez grand, même si Tom était plus grand que lui. Aujourd'hui il avait dix-neuf ans, et sa peau était déjà râpeuse d'avoir été rasée régulièrement. Il avait des bleus un peu partout sur le corps, à force de se cogner contre les meubles parce que sa taille variait constamment. Des petites cicatrices marquaient son visage, et il reconnaissait là sa main inexpérimentée au rasoir.

Il n'était pas très musclé, à cause du manque de pratique sportive parfois il faisait de la course dans le parc pour se vider l'esprit, mais il préférait lire et tenter de suivre le programme scolaire adapté à son âge, ce qui n'était pas franchement facile au jour le jour. Souvent il partait en vadrouille pour explorer le campus, mais il avait fini par le connaître comme sa poche, et puis plus il allait dehors, plus il risquait de se faire embêter par des A ou des gens qui le trouvaient simplement étrange.

Le temps passait, et chaque journée était différente et réservait son colis de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Un éternuement plus tard, il sortait, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau -on était fin octobre après tout- et il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

Quelques personnes sortirent quand il rentra, mais il n'en tint pas compte, inconscient que c'était son arrivée qui les faisait fuir. Il passa la matinée à travailler, sous le regard interloqué de certains de ses camarades, et finit par rentrer chez lui pour manger. Il n'était pas franchement doué en cuisine, et il aurait mille fois préféré s'acheter quelque chose à manger à la place, mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'argent et qu'à la longue ça reviendrait cher, surtout qu'il était incapable de prendre un job à mi-temps.

Jetant sa cravate rouge sur le lit, il alluma la petite gazinière qu'ils avaient dans leur bungalow et se fit cuire un œuf, accompagné de riz frit et de restes de la veille.

Il se sentait seul d'habitude Tom venait toujours manger avec lui, et il finissait tous les plats à une vitesse ahurissante, quel que soit son âge.

En se mordant la lève, il entama son repas, mangeant en silence. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une église le silence le rendait fou, la solitude aussi, et ça lui vrillait les tympans, et ses battements de cœur lui donnaient envie de régurgiter ce qu'il venait de manger.

Il se mit à fredonner, se parlant tout seul, mais c'était pire encore il tenta de lire, mais la présence de la solitude pensait sur ses épaules il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait.

La porte d'entrée grinça, des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée, et le soulagement envahit Marcelin, lui allégeant le cœur d'un coup. Un sourire se ficha sur ses lèvres et il fit un signe joyeux de la main à Tom. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard, mais ne lui répondit même pas, jetant ses affaires sur son lit et disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Marcelin baissa la main, dépité, et baissa les yeux sur son livre. Il entendait les bruits de couverts dans la cuisine, et en quelque sorte c'était pire que le silence. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été ignoré de la sorte. Tom était souriant en général, toujours là pour parler. Se pinçant les lèvres, il essaya de continuer son livre, mais son attention était sans cesse retenue par son colocataire.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il ferma le livre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tom était en train de manger le reste de riz qu'il avait préparé.

« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il entra dans la pièce.

« Tom ? Tu m'entends ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Une veine battit sur la tempe du blond, qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi je ne te réponds pas ? »

La voix était froide, emplie de colère, presque dédaigneuse.

« Tu oses me demander pourquoi je te réponds pas ? »

Marcelin recula d'un pas, un frisson courant dans son dos tandis que le regard gris de Tom se fichait dans ses yeux. C'était un regard haineux, bouleversé, voilé par il ne savait quelle émotion douloureuse, un regard de raz-le-bol terrifiant, un regard presque fou.

Le poing de Tom vint s'exploser contre la table, secouant l'assiette en un tintement de vaisselle, et Marcelin sursauta, les sourcils arqués, les muscles du dos tendus.

« Je donne ma vie pour toi, et qu'est-ce que tu me rends ? Rien ! Ce n'est plus un contrat de confiance, c'est une arnaque ! Tu vois ce que tu me fais ? Tu vois ce que tu détruis ? Tu vois ce qu'il y a sur ton passage ? Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, bordel ! Tente de comprendre, tente de voir ! Tu me tues jour après jour, tu détruis ta vie, tu gâches ton existence, tu nous émiette, et après tu reviens comme une fleur ! Arrête bordel ! Arrête d'être ici ! Arrête de vivre ! Tu me rends complètement fou ! »

Les mots s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres sans retenue, et Marcelin ne pouvait que rester coi, sans avoir son mot à dire puisqu'il ne comprenait même pas de quoi il était question. Tom lui faisait peur jamais il n'avait piqué une telle colère, jamais Marcelin ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Il savait, pourtant, qu'il n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il était juste en colère contre la situation ? Le E n'en avait aucune idée.

La diatribe de Tom se finissait, et il restait assis, poing toujours fermé sur la table, les jointures blanches sous la pression, les yeux fermés, les dents serrés, les muscles bandés.

Marcelin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement.

Il s'avança maladroitement et tenta de l'enlacer, mais Tom le repoussa et finit par sortir du bungalow, laissant Marcelin, seul.

Cette nuit là il n'eut jamais autant de mal à s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4 : Quarte

_Quarte_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux. Une quinte de toux le prit, sèche, lui arrachant la gorge, l'étouffant presque. Sa trachée le brûlait il brûlait tout entier, pris par un feu retors, dévastateur, terrible. Un feu indomptable, sauvage, contre lequel il ne servait à rien de lutter, car il faisait partie du corps et rongeait de l'intérieur, insidieux, malin.

Ses os entiers lui faisaient mal il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de se noyer dans la douleur comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentie, il semblait rôtir à petit feu, perdant la raison, esclave des souffrances. Il se débattait intérieurement mais tout était supplice : chaque mouvement, chaque battement de cœur. Mais le monde n'était plus que mouvement, mouvement de la lumière, de la centaine de muscles nécessaires pour cligner des paupières, des ondes qui se répercutaient dans le monde entier sans être perçues, de chaque souffle, de chaque grain de poussière suspendu dans l'air. Marcelin ressentait tout ça, horriblement, constamment, répercuté sur son épiderme puissance mille, océan de douleur et de cruauté, et il avait envie de hurler, de crier tant ça faisait mal.

Etait-ce un cri qui sortait de sa bouche ou un gémissement rauque et sans substance, endigué par la gorge en feu ? Les yeux dans le vide, il tentait vainement de reprendre pied face à la torture des sens, de retrouver l'apathie dans laquelle il était, endormi. Les poings serrés, il luttait, pourchassait le calme et la douceur.

Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front et il soupira soudain, dans un soulagement extrême. Le feu battait en retraite, abandonnait le corps dévasté pour une contrée inconnue. La velouté l'enveloppait, le rafraîchissait, le ragaillardissait peu à peu, et il en pleurait presque, tant la sensation était agréable, salvatrice.

Son visage se détendit et ses yeux reprirent leurs marques dans la réalité. La pièce était lumineuse il ne reconnaissait pas son lit, il était dans des draps frais, propres et lourds, ceux qui donnent envie de se molletonner dedans et ne jamais en ressortir. Deux personnes étaient penchées sur lui : l'infirmière, dégoulinante de sueur, la main toujours posée sur son front et les yeux vagues, et Tom.

Tom avait des cernes jusqu'au menton, les yeux rouges de fatigue, un air complètement inquiet sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et gras, comme s'il ne les avait pas lavés depuis plusieurs jours, et poussaient à vue d'œil il avait d'ailleurs des ciseaux à la main, et un drap gisait à terre, où quelques longueurs de cheveux s'entassaient déjà.

Marcelin regardait Tom et son visage défait, ses yeux ternes et mornes grisés par la tristesse qui semblait régner en lui. Et Marcelin ne comprenait pas, il ne saisissait pas, comme toujours, comme à chaque chose que les autres tentaient de lui communiquer. Marcelin était aveugle, centré sur son monde et ses douleurs et ses peines et ses terreurs. Marcelin était sourd, incapable d'entendre des hurlements d'aide et les SOS que lui lançaient ceux qui l'entouraient. Marcelin était l'égoïsme.

Mais Marcelin n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Alors, en un effort, il articula, forçant sur sa voix éraillée pour parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tom ? Pourquoi tu pleures, Tom ? »

Des larmes couraient effectivement sur ses joues, perles salées que le garçon n'avait jamais vu sur les pommettes de son colocataire. Elles roulaient, criantes de vérité, et Marcelin voyait sans comprendre. Le blond ne prenait même pas la peine de les essayer, secouant seulement la tête, avec un sourire sans saveur.

« En quelle année on est ? Tom, réponds-moi ! »

La voix cassée s'était brisée sur la fin de la phrase, l'incompréhension s'y répercutant clairement. Il voulait comprendre, Marcelin. Il voulait savoir.

Tom secouait encore la tête, des sanglots s'emparant de son corps, incapable de répondre, muré dans un refus tragique. Il était triste, il pleurait, et tout échappait à Marcelin. Son réveil, son âge, son environnement familier avait disparu pour l'insérer dans une scène où il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur.

L'infirmière avait retiré la main de son front et semblait mieux se porter qu'auparavant ce fut elle qui brisa le silence ponctué des sanglots de Tom, elle qui répondit au E, un sourire navré sur les lèvres.

« Voilà, normalement vous avez une ou deux heures de répit face à la douleur. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Nous sommes le 31 octobre 2014. Quand à ce qui se passe... » Elle fit une pause grave, la voix basse et le regard douloureux. « Je laisse le soin à votre ami le soin de vous expliquer la situation. »

Elle se leva, chancelante. Marcelin lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, devinant que c'était elle qui avait chassé la douleur, au prix de son énergie. Elle vint s'allonger sur un lit non-loin, et s'allongea aussitôt, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Tom restait muet, sanglotant. Marcelin le regardait les bras ballants, le cœur s'effritant à chaque larme versée. Tom n'était plus ce qu'il avait été à ses yeux ici il n'était qu'une loque en désespoir, et Marcelin tentait vainement de retrouver le jeune homme plein de vie qu'il côtoyait depuis déjà plus de trois ans.

Il se releva, s'assit dans son lit avec difficulté, les muscles engourdis, et s'empara de l'épaule de Tom de la main gauche, le secouant doucement. Son camarade ne répondit pas, et il se fit plus insistant, tirant même l'écharpe qu'il portait au cou, révélant soudainement une tâche de couleur sur la peau pâle. C'était un très joli suçon, accompagné par beaucoup d'autres, qui semblaient jaillir du foulard pour mieux sauter aux yeux de Marcelin. Il suspendit son geste et son regard resta bloqué sur les hématomes, une subite rougeur venant gagner ses joues.

C'était érotique, sur cette peau d'albâtre qui était celle de Tom. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir un coin de peau qui le trouble autant. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait pensé à Tom ainsi auparavant. Pour lui, Tom n'était pas sexué. C'était une colonne de marbre dans son existence, une ancre, un point de repère indéfectible qui abrite, tend toujours la main en cas de besoin. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Tom en tant qu'_être humain_, mais en tant qu'institution, plus ou moins fiable et plus ou moins chiante. Tom était lié à sa vie, et Marcelin ne se doutait même pas qu'il en vivait une sans lui.

Soudainement Tom devenait humain, homme, capable de vivre en dehors de leur chambre, capable d'aimer.

Le goût amer de la possessivité ne se fit pas attendre, et sa voix se fit plus assurée, plus froide, plus moqueuse.

« Joli, » fit-il en effleurant la peau marquée du bout de ses doigts. « C'est de qui ? »

Un rire nerveux prit Tom et il écarta la main de Marcelin brutalement, semblant presque en colère, pour une raison que ne saisissait pas le brun.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment idée, hein ? »

La voix en réponse était froide, atone, remplie de sentiments retenus et de tension bouillonnante. La main de Marcelin retomba sur la couverture en un bruit sourd, ses doigts caressant au passage la nuque découverte.

« Absolument pas. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir. Dans quel merdier je suis, et aussi pourquoi tu es si désespéré. Quoi ? Ta copine t'a quitté ? »

C'était de la méchanceté gratuite, justifiée seule par la frustration qui habitait Marcelin. Jamais il n'avait ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait batailler pour avoir le moindre indice de ce qui se déroulait dans sa propre vie.

« Ta gueule, » répliqua Tom. « Si tu sais rien, ne dis rien. Arrête de verser du sel sur la plaie. »

Marcelin leva ses mains en l'air gaminement, en signe qu'il se rendait, qu'il voulait en finir avec ce jeu hypocrite débile. Le visage de Tom le troublait à moitié entre la colère, le désespoir et la terreur, émotions qui n'avaient jamais été explicitement exprimées ensemble.

Ses cheveux qui poussaient constamment lui donnaient un air étrange et surnaturel. Presque tondus cinq minutes auparavant, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, grands révélateurs de l'agitation de Tom.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Marcelin, toujours désireux de savoir, attendant la réponse de Tom. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tom eut un sourire amer, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Marcelin, criant à l'aide, mais le E ne les comprenant pas, ne déchiffrant pas les signaux secrets que lui adressaient les prunelles grises.

« Ce qui se passe ? Ton pouvoir est un sacré connard. Il te tue, Marcelin. Il te bouffe ta vie et il te laissera pour mort dans très peu de temps. Voilà pourquoi tu ne voyageras jamais au delà de vingt ans. Parce que tu vas mourir. »

Silence. Choc. Vie brisée. Espoir détruit. Plus d'avenir.

Compte à rebours.

« Je vais mourir. »

Belle sentence qui résumait l'horreur de la situation. Belle sentence, emplie de peur.

_Je vais mourir._

Et Marcelin la sentait, cette peur. Ce feu viscéral qui semblait désagréger tout son circuit intestinal, compresser son crâne pour ne plus pouvoir penser qu'à ça, ce sentiment horrible qui transperce tout le corps, qui paralyse, empêche de réfléchir correctement, qui rend aveugle jusqu'à rendre fou.

C'était physique comme mental, comme si ça voulait assaillir tout à la fois, pour tout détruire, tout écraser, tout noyer sous un flot étouffant d'appréhension, comme une ligne de bataille continuelle avançant toujours vers le profond du corps, jusqu'au vomissement.

_Je vais mourir._

Tout était malaise, chaque mouvement un supplice, chaque battement de cil une guerre morbide où la Peur gagnait toujours.

_Je vais mourir._

Tout était solitude, tout lâchait sans pouvoir s'appuyer, tout paraissait étranger, inutile, incapable d'aider.

C'était le désespoir, des larmes d'encre qui lui brûlaient les yeux sans vouloir s'échapper.

Car rien ne sortait, pas un cri, pas un mot qui compte, tout faisait barrage pour l'empêcher de se libérer, de délivrer la souffrance et de partir.

Tout était là pour qu'elle reste, qu'elle s'installe, tisse lentement, insidieusement sa toile, afin qu'elle se déplace facétieusement, et fasse perdre la raison, de sa marche lourde, stérile et silencieuse.

La Peur.

Marcelin sombra.

_Je vais mourir._


	5. Chapter 5 : Quinte

_Quinte_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était pas nu, nota-t-il machinalement, se grattant le crâne et émergeant de la torpeur du sommeil. Il portait un pyjama pour dormir, ce qui était assez révélateur. C'était maintenant pour lui un point de repère : avant sa première fois il dormait en pyjama et après ses quatorze ans il dormait nu. Chaque matin il prenait ses repères, autant temporellement que corporellement en s'étirant – dur d'habiter un corps de un mètre cinquante quand une nuit avant on en mesurait soixante-quinze.

Immobile dans son lit, il sortit de son demi-sommeil en commençant l'exercice. Il bougea un orteil. Un doigt, deux doigts. Sous le craquement des os, le pied s'anima peu à peu, rapidement rejoint par son homologue. Orteils, pied, cheville. En étirant ses pieds, le jeune homme prenait conscience de son corps actuel. Il s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit, encore petit.

Il ne devait pas encore avoir fait sa poussée de croissance tardive il pariait pour douze ans bien tassé, peut-être treize. Jetant un regard rapide à l'horloge, il eut un sourire victorieux : il n'était pas tombé loin.

On était le 31 octobre 2007, et par conséquent il avait un peu plus de treize ans. Allongeant ses jambes, il écouta les bruits du dehors. La matinée ne devait pas être très avancée -sinon il aurait entendu Tom prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain. Malgré tout, on enterait déjà des cris et des rires au dehors. L'air était froid, ne donnait pas envie de sortir de la chaleur de la couverture. On était en hiver, ce qui expliquait l'agitation de l'extérieur. Qui disait hiver à Prismver disait neige, disait bataille de boules de neige.

Vérifiant tout de même que personne ne dormait à ses côtés, il se releva, enroulant la couette autour de lui en un mouvement rapide, pour ne pas laisser le froid rentrer. La chambre était assez bien rangée quelques affaires sans importance traînaient au sol et on pouvait apercevoir quelques chaussettes pointer leur nez de sous un lit. Sur sa table de chevet trônaient l'indéfectible cahier et l'habituel stylo, qui rappelèrent Marcelin à la réalité.

Il écrit une nouvelle entrée pour la journée et lut rapidement la précédente, qui finissait ainsi :

_DEMAIN GROSSE FETE, PARTY TIME !_

Un large sourire vint se plaque sur son visage, et il sentit que cette journée allait être idyllique. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'aller à une fête…

La journée se déroula très rapidement. Il quitta la chambre avant que Tom ne se réveille, et arpenta les couloirs de Prismver en évitant les A qui traînaient et pouvaient avoir envie de lui chercher des noises. Se dégoter une tenue adéquate lui prit peu de temps il en profita pour aller à l'infirmerie et réclamer son traitement contre les crises d'angoisse, qu'il avait du mal à prendre régulièrement mais qui faisait effet. Il se fit de fait un peu réprimander par l'infirmière, qui désespérait de ne pas le voir passer tous les jours, mais qui passait outre à cause de son don.

Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne à son sujet pour le moment il évitait même d'en parler aux Toms qui savaient, craignant trop de lui révéler alors qu'il était trop jeune pour supporter ça. Il référait inquiéter le moins de monde possible : plus longtemps on le laissait tranquille, mieux c'était.

La fête arriva bien vite il avait fait le sobre mais classique costume de vampire : chemise noire, nœud papillon blanc, rose orange citrouille, cheveux coiffés un peu dans le désordre, cernes sous les yeux, teint cadavérique, canines saillantes, sourire charmeur, verre de sang (du vin en fait) à la main, et deux faux trous au cou très apparents. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir de suçons, mais cela apparaîtrait peut-être de mauvais goût pour son âge actuel, et puis il refusait de coucher avec des filles avant ses quatorze ans physiques.

Tom n'avait as voulu venir à la soirée, décrétant que c'était bondé de gens plus vieux qu'eux, et qu'il refusait de toucher à de l'alcool, et quand il avait déclaré cela, Marcelin avait haussé les épaules, répliquant que de toute façon il irait.

C'était effectivement rempli de gens assez vieux, tous au dessus de quinze ans, mais Marcelin ne se sentait pas seul. Une canette de bière à la main, il déambulait parmi les groupes, profitant de son actuelle petite taille pour s'incruster dans les cercles et écouter les discussions, provoquant parfois la surprise des fêtards.

Assis près de quelques personnes qui discutaient de l'inégalité des classes, il les écoutait à moitié, regardant le tas de personnes qui dansaient. Ils étaient tous serrés les un contre les autres, se déhanchant sensuellement, levant leurs bras en l'air, et il les trouva fascinants. On aurait dit des pantins désarticulés qui tentaient de reprendre contenance.

Posant son verre, il se noya dans le nombre des danseurs. Il avait envie d'oublier la vie, d'oublier la mort, d'oublier qu'il était esclave de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper, qu'il devait se résigner au style de vie qu'il vivait actuellement, qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucune relation stable, durable, qu'il était seul.

Il fit une escale au buffet et prit un verre de rhum qu'il avala rapidement, abîmant sa gorge au passage, et repartit danser, se secouer sur un rythme effréné, le mettant hors d'haleine, épuisé. Et puis il se reprit un verre, enchaîna avec la danse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que chancelant, la vue trouble, une sordide envie de vomir aux creux de l'estomac.

L'oubli était une chose merveilleuse. Il s'en fichait de savoir s'il était malade il se fichait d'aller mal, de baiser, de se droguer, de sombrer, il s'en fichait parce qu'il voulait seulement l'amnésie, effacer la réalité de sa tête, fuir loin, loin, s'envoler les yeux fermés, ne pas regarder où il allait, ne pas regarder les dégâts qu'il faisait. Il voulait seulement vivre encore un petit peu plus, encore, un petit peu, un petit peu. Juste grappiller des secondes illusoires de bonheur.

Juste être heureux.

Et puis il se mit dans un coin,roulé en boule contre lui même, comme pour se protéger de l'extérieur, il s'endormit.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sixte

_Sixte_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux.

Quelqu'un, qu'il identifia rapidement à ses cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, le secouait violemment, et criait presque dans son oreille :

« Marcelin ! Debout, feignasse ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! Je sais qu'on est en vacances, mais quand même ! »

Marcelin grogna et rabattit sa couverture sur lui, fuyant la lumière de la matinée, et tentant de devenir imperméable aux exhortations de Tom.

« Laisse-moi me reposer…

- Pas question ! » répliqua le blond, avec une moue, en ôtant la couverture. « Hier tu m'as promis de me montrer comment on accédait au toit, alors qui que tu sois, tu tiens ta promesse maintenant ! »

Marcelin gémit plaintivement en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Ô Dieu cruel, pourquoi m'avoir donné ce pouvoir où, chaque matin, je risque de tomber sur cet insupportable gamin ?

- Marcelin… » fit d'un ton suppliant Tom. « S'il te plaît…

- Mais il fait froid dehors ! » s'exclama le rouge, signe qu'il était sur le point de craquer, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « On est presque en novembre ! »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il fait relativement chaud ces derniers jours. Allez, viens, t'as pas d'excuses. »

Marcelin se tut un instant, considérant le visage enfantin de Tom levant les sourcils, et grommela.**

« Bon, ok. »

Un large sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de Tom et il se retira du matelas, excité comme une puce, préparant ses affaires avec empressement.

Le E eut une envie de se blottir dans sa couverture et de se rendormir mais dans un ultime effort mental, il s'extirpa du lit, retira son pyjama, et commença à s'habiller, remplissant entre deux vêtements son journal.

_Lundi 31 octobre 2007_

_Age actuel : 12 ans et deux mois_

_Chargé de journée : 16 ans, 7 mois et douze jours._

Vivre ses jeunes années était parfois un véritable soulagement. Tout semblait plus pur, plus innocent pas de responsabilité morbide, pas de névrose, de dépression, pas de passion bouillonnante, juste la tranquillité et la sûreté enfantine.

Ca ressemblait presque à des vacances.

De bonne humeur, il fut rapidement prêt et mena Tom aux bâtiments de l'école. Il s'agissait de se faire discrets comme ils étaient en vacances, ils n'avaient pas l'obligation de porter leurs cravates, mais si on les voyait traverser le couloir des A et des B, on les interpellerait à coup sûr et ils seraient bien partis pour se faire passer un savon.

Il les dirigea vers un escalier de service ouvert dans un couloir du premier étage, qu'ils gravirent à pas de loup, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Une fois arrivés au deuxième étage, la situation était plus problématique : il fallait traverser l'entièreté du couloir pour accéder au second escalier de service.

« Sois naturel, » chuchota Marcelin à Tom dans la cage de l'escalier. « Imagine-toi que tu es ici chez toi, que tu connais ce couloir comme ta salle de bain, que tu sais où tu vas. »

Tom, les yeux brillants d'excitation acquiesça, et ils se risquèrent dans le couloir. Marcelin lui emboîta le pas, marchant fluidement et avec aise dans le couloir. Tom suivait, nerveux. Le temps sembalait s'étirer au fu et à mesure qu'il avançaient dans

Ils croisèrent deux bleus, accompagnés d'un violet, qui discutaient énergiquement, mais ils ne leur accordèrent même pas un regard. Ce la soulagea un peu Tom, qui accéléra le pas pour revenir au niveau de son camarade. Arrivés au bout du couloir ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier, et quand la porte fut close sur eux, Marcelin fut prit par le rire.

« Hahaha, c'était chaud ! Bon, on continue ? »

Après l'approbation de son camarade, il commença à grimper l'escalier. En deux minutes, ils étaient devant la dernière porte, et il l'ouvrit solennellement.

Ils y étaient. Devant eux le tenait le toit. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, réchauffant la froide matinée. Marcelin ôta son écharpe, la posa au le sol, et s'allongea sur l'ardoise tiède doucement en pente, regardant les nuages. Tom s'était avancé jusqu'au bord des tuiles, et contemplait la vue qu'ils pouvaient avoir de l'île. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la mer, la ville, foisonnante et bouillonnante de vie. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de voir le continent, mais 'était bien trop loin, il n'était pas visible à l'œil nu.

« Tu penses qu'on pourra sortir d'ici, un jour ? »

Marcelin sourit.

« Tu le pourra sûrement. En vacances, si tu maîtrise ton pouvoir, ils te laissent partir, voir ta famille, voyager à l'étranger. Moi je resterai toujours ici. Prismver c'est chez moi. Si je vais à l'extérieur, ils m'enverront direct dans un asile.

- Tu pourrais être prof ?

- Prof ? Tu déconnes, j'espère. Je ne suis même pas ma propre scolarité, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de construit pour des élèves ? Non, non, ils me colleront homme de ménage, à tout casser. Quelque chose avec le moins de responsabilités possible.

- Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi à tes vingt ans ? »

Marcelin fit une pause et détourna ses yeux de Tom.

« Sûrement que je vais enfin pouvoir contrôler ce don. Ou un changeur m'en donnera un autre et ce sera fini le calvaire. »

Il mentait. Il détestait que lui revienne à la figure l'échéance de sa mort. Il ne voulait pas que Tom sache, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus se présenter en victime.

_Je vais mourir_, lui rappelait insidieusement la petite voix dans sa tête. _J'ai seize ans et je vais mourir._

Il se tut,et ne répondit pas aux considérations de Tom sur la vie. Il n'en avait rien à faire, après tout. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Il ne voulait pas être entravé par des proches. Il voulait être seul.

Tom finit par le quitter et redescendre dans l'escalier. Il semblait qu'il avait compris le désir soudain de solitude de Marcelin, et quelque part, celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant. Même en jeune âge, Tom savait s'adapter à Marcelin, quelque soit se situation. Marcelin s'en rendait à peine compte mais dans des yeux extérieurs, c'était flagrant.

Marcelin essaya d'oublier les perturbations qu'avait réveillé Tom en lui oublier ce qui allait bientôt lui retomber dessus, se noyer dans l'innocence et l'inconscience. Quelque part, au fond de lui, le doute et la peur subsistaient toujours, ses folies à lui, celles qui le rendaient petit à petit fou, mentalement instable.

Il se décida finalement à quitter le toit, ramassant son écharpe et gravissant les tuiles pour accéder à la porte de service. A chaque instant il pouvait déraper et tomber, mais il se plaisait à dire que malgré tout la chance était avec lui il refusait de mourir d'autre chose que de lui-même.

Retraversant le couloir aisément, il se stoppa en voyant que deux A en quatrième année baraqués bloquaient le passage, et semblaient embêter un jeune élève.

« Hé, blondinette, pourquoi tu réponds pas quand je te parle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

La peur en profita pour reprendre sa place dans le cœur de Marcelin. Il devait s'en aller. Vite. Sinon, ils allaient s'en prendre à lui aussi, et il souhaitait l'éviter au plus possible.

Reculant prudemment dans un coin, de façon à ce qu'ils ne le voient pas, il entendait pourtant encore toute la discussion.

« Hey, Barbie, on ne t'as jamais appris la politesse ? Réponds, bordel !

- désolémaisjet'airienfaitdemal

- Hein ?

- Désolé, mais je ne t'ai rien fait de mal... »

Marcelin écarquilla des yeux quand il reconnut la voix vacillante de Tom. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et il put apercevoir un des A plaquer le blond au mur, attrapant violemment son col.

« Tu sais, _Barbie_, » commença celui-ci d'un ton doucereux. « quand on s'adresse à des gens _supérieurs_ à soi, on les vouvoie. Je pense que ce serait une bonne première leçon de politesse, non, Maxime ? »

L'acolyte hocha la tête, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Se rapprochant de Tom, le A ajouta.

« Vas-y, fais tes devoirs, sale D, en vitesse. Première leçon, vouvoiement. »

Tom commença à trembler, serrant les dents, tentant d'éviter le regard de ses agresseurs. Il avait peur. Il était seul. Il avait envie de vomir, de s'enfuir mais le poing du A sous son menton le rappelait à la réalité, trop réel, trop brutal.

« Je- je...

- Vouvoiment ! »

Tom s'exécuta, terrifié.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... »

Le A sembla un instant satisfait Tom se détendit un peu et tenta de se dégager, mais la colère revint d'un coup dans le regard de son agresseur, et il heurta violemment la tête de Tom contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

« On essaye de s'enfuir ?

- Non, mais-

- Bordel, mais on ne t'a jamais rien appris ! Baisse les yeux quand tu me parles tu ne veux pas avoir l'air de me défier, non ? »

La phrase avait été accompagnée d'un coup de poing bien placé Marcelin était presque sûr qu'il avait entendu le nez se briser et la tête cogner encore une fois contre le mur. Les coups continuaient à voler, les insultes avec. Il avait envie de fuir le spectacle horrifique de Tom s'écoulant peu à peu sur le sol, en position fœtale, pleurant et gémissant sous les poings et les pieds, mais la vision sordide le fascinait à moitié, le tétanisant et le forçant à regarder.

Il était un spectateur invisible, un simple observateur. Il eut envie de vomir quand le A traita Tom de pédale et quand ils s'arrêtèrent et dirent qu'il fallait mieux partir, il tourna les talons et rentra à la cabane.

La scène flottait encore devant ses yeux éteints.


	7. Chapter 7 : Septième

_Septième_

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux. _Oh. _Il se sentait bien, pour une fois. Il avait chaud. Tout son corps était retenu dans une chaleur douce et rassurante, son nez était plongé dans des cheveux qui sentaient extrêmement bon, et une respiration régulière l'apaisait. Ses jambes étaient entremêlées avec d'autres, sa main reposait sur un torse qu'il identifia comme masculin, et un bras possessif lui enserrait la taille.

Marcelin ferma les yeux pour retarder l'échéance du réveil, profitant de la position qu'il trouvait vraiment agréable, et tentant de deviner qui donc pouvait être la personne qui avait partagé son lit cette nuit.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, le fait que ce soit un mec restreignait considérablement les possibilités et si on jugeai à la longueur des cheveux et au parfum de la peau, ça devait être...

« Marcelin, t'es réveillé ? »

Tom.

Se blottissant contre lui avec amusement et posant le menton sur son torse, il sourit.

« Ouais. Bonjour, toi. »

Le visage de Tom était lumineux et il resserra sa prise sur Marcelin.

« Pas de surprise ? Je suis comblé. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu le réveil. »

Marcelin jeta un œil à l'horloge. 2010. Donc c'était bien la nuit à laquelle il pensait. Parfait.

« Je me rappelle bien de cette nuit-là. Tu sais que tu as été le premier mec ? »

Tom rit, et lui vola un baiser Marcelin se retint de le continuer.

« Je sais. J'en suis assez fier.

- Tu ne devrais pas. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à jouer avec les pointes de Tom, qui envahissaient le lit, et embaumaient les draps.

« je me les rappelais plus courts... » murmura-t-il pensivement. « C'est bizarre. »

Tom se racla la gorge, un peu gêné, et eut la décence d'être embarrassé.

« Hrm... Je suppose qu'ils ont poussé pendant que je... pendant la nuit. »

Marcelin eut un sourire mutin et eut envie de rigoler. Son ego venait d'augmenter d'un coup. Tom n'avait jamais été capable de faire pousser ses cheveux ça avait toujours lieu dans des émotions fortes – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il appartenait la classe D.

Il grimpa sur le blond et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? »

Tom haleta et le serra contre lui.

« Bordel mais t'as quel âge ? Tu n'étais pas aussi pervers hier. »

_Normal, j'avais quatorze ans, j'étais désespéré, et je venais d'apprendre que j'allais mourir,_ avait envie de répliquer Marcelin. Cependant il se retint.

« Dix-sept ans. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Mais j'ai bien trop vécu, alors ça ne compte pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter. » répliqua Tom dans ses cheveux.

Marcelin sourit et frôla sa clavicule de ses lèvres.

« Parce que je suis adorable, complètement paumé et que je baise bien ? »

Tom ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

« Mmh- oui, peut-être. »

La tête du brun se cala dans son cou.

« Quel jour on est ?

- 31 octobre, _babe._ Ce soir, c'est Halloween ! »

Marcelin fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Son doit s'éleva et vint se poser sur la bouche de Tom, tandis qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, pour montrer que c'était important.

« Tut tut tut . Pas de _babe _avec moi, Tom. On baise, on baise. Tu es mon coloc. Point. On a fixé ça quand... hier ? Je m'en rappelle encore, je peux vérifier sur mon journal, si tu veux ! »

Tom eut l'air déçu, mais lui mordit le doigt et lui sourit.

« Ok, ok. Mais en échange je veux ton corps tous les soirs. »

Marcelin esquissa un sourire.

« Tous les soirs, je peux rien te promettre, mais je peux te garantir que ce soir tu l'auras. Promis.

- Pas maintenant ? » se plaignit le D en se frottant contre Marcelin.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et lui mordilla le cou.

« Bon dieu, mais tu es une vraie bête en chaleur ! Tes fesses viennent d'être dépucelées, et tu en veux encore ? Et après on me traite de pervers... »

Tom rit et laissa courir ses doigts dans le bas de son dos.

« Mais j'aime ça... » gémit-il plaintivement dans l'oreille de Marcelin.

Marcelin soupira et fit un suçon dans le cou de Tom.

« Tiens. Comme ça tu te rappelleras à quel point tu vas prendre ce soir, après la fête. Parce qu'il y a une fête, non ? Il y a _toujours_ une fête. Tu sais si j'ai prévu un costume ? »

Tom grogna, renversa Marcelin sous lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Moui. Jt'ai réservé un costume de squelette à la lingerie. Faudrait que tu ailles le chercher aujourd'hui. On est dimanche, mais je pense que c'est ouvert. En attendant, laisse-moi profiter de ta salive deux minutes. »

Le baiser reprit, plus sauvage, plus féroce, plein de passion, de possession, les langues valsant et les corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

Marcelin avait besoin de ça. Consommer le plaisir physique pour éviter la douleur mentale, ne pas être dévoré par le tourbillon du temps, par la folie, par les autres serrer les corps mais ne pas détruire les cœurs, s'accrocher au présent pour ne pas se faire détruire par le futur.

Pour ça, Tom était le compagnon parfait il l'acceptait tel qu'il lui arrivait, au jour-le-jour, fermant les yeux sur son humeur constamment changeante, les crises d'angoisse et les besoins d'affection soudains.

Jamais il ne se demandait pourquoi au juste celui-ci faisait cela pour lui, et peut-être que la réponse ne lui aurait pas plu.

Pourtant Tom était le seul point d'attache qu'il avait, la seule chose qui lui faisait oublier que sa mort était programmée pour ses vingt ans.

En passant les mains dans les cheveux interminables de Tom, Marcelin s'accrochait à la réalité.

_Moins de trois ans à vivre._

Ça faisait très peu.

Il fallait qu'il en profite.

Marcelin serra plus fort Tom dans leur baiser.

_Garde-moi en vie._

Quand Marcelin se résolut enfin à quitter son lit, il s'habilla rapidement et fit un dernier baiser à Tom.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Non, » soupira celui-ci. « J'ai encore mal aux hanches, si je sors, tout le monde va cramer que je marche en canard. »

Marcelin eut un sourire légèrement moqueur et ricana.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. »

Ajustant sa cravate, il envoya des bisous à Tom en riant – Tom qui roula des yeux, se demandant sérieusement si l'âge mental de Marcelin n'avait pas baissé tout à coup- et il sortit de leur cabane.

Année après année, seule changeait l'ambiance à Prismver. Marcelin ne suivait pas la guerre entre les classes -déjà qu'il avait du mal à suivre sa propre vie- mais il percevait tout de même la tension et les murmures qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux au cours des années. Certes, les étudiants ne devaient pas s'en rendre compte au jour-le-jour, mais quand on passait d'une année à une autre, la différence était palpable. En avançant dans les couloirs délabrés du premier étage, Marcelin se fit bousculer par deux Ds.

« Chtarbé » les entendit-t-il dire entre deux gloussements.

Il serra les dents et accéléra le pas. Encore un désavantage de son pouvoir quand on semblait amnésique, qu'on était asocial, E, fêtard, Dom Juan et complètement lunatique, on avait beaucoup plus de gens qui cassaient du sucre sur notre dos et qui s'amusaient à nous chercher des noises qu'un élève lambda. Marcelin connaissait bien l'ensemble des gens qui pouvaient essayer de le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui faire subir des trucs pas sympa, mais parfois quelques personnes lui échappaient.

Et malheureusement c'est ce qui lui tomba dessus alors alors qu'il descendait un escalier, on lui fit un croche-pattes, et il dévala les quarante-deux marches en roulé boulé.

Sa dernière pensée fut : _Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant._

Son dos heurta le sol avec un craquement inquiétant, sa nuque se fracassa contre une marche avec un angle bizarre, le noir se fit dans ses yeux, et la douleur fit la conquête de son corps si rapidement qu'elle fut à peine devancée par la peur.

_Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir, même pas tué par son propre pouvoir. Il allait mourir. Maintenant._

Le bulbe rachidien explosa le cœur cessa de battre, la respiration s'arrêta, le sang ne circula plus, le cerveau dépérit.

Il était mort.

Il était mort.

Il était-

Le bulbe rachidien explosa le cœur cessa de battre, la respiration s'arrêta, le sang ne circula plus, le cerveau dépérit.

Le bulbe rachidien explosa le cœur cessa de battre, la respiration s'arrêta, le sang-

Le bulbe rachidien explosa le cœur cessa-

Le bulbe-

_Hein, quoi ?_

Son dos heurta le sol avec un craquement inquiétant, sa nuque se fracassa contre une marche avec un angle bizarre, le noir se fit dans ses yeux, et la douleur fit la conquête de son corps si rapidement qu'elle fut à peine devancée par la peur.

Son dos heurta le sol avec un craquement inquiétant, sa nuque se fracassa contre une marche avec un angle bizarre, le noir se fit dans ses yeux, et-

Son dos heurta le sol.

Son dos heurta le sol et il se roula en boule, évitant de justesse de se fracasser la nuque.

_Hein, quoi ?_

Ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais il avait l'air de ne pas être blessé. Intact. Comment était-ce possible ?

Le cœur battant, il se releva, et regarda en haut de l'escalier. Le coupable s'était enfui, bien sûr, mais ça restait une tentative de meurtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si grave ?

Un drôle de sentiment enserrait sa poitrine : il était encore essoufflé comme après un long marathon. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge. Il décida de rentrer, avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'autre à nouveau. Un étrange instinct lui criait d'aller se réfugier quelque part, de se rouler en chien de fusil et de laisser passer la journée il y avait quelque chose décidément avec Halloween.

Avançant à grands pas vers les cabanes, il ne prêta pas attention au C qui s'avançait vers lui et qui lui planta un couteau dans le cœur, transperçant sa cage thoracique comme si c'était du beurre.

L'hémorragie teinta sa chemise blanche d'une grande tâche rouge, et il se vida de son sang rapidement.

Il tomba à genoux, les mains teintées de sang. Sa vue noircissait subitement, et avant qu'il ait pu se rendre compte que quoi que ce soit, il était inconscient.

_C'est pas possible, quelque chose ne vas pas… Je vais mourir ? Je vais mourir._

Le cerveau, plus irrigué de sang, se décomposa à une vitesse éclair.

Il était mort. Il était-

Il tomba à genoux-

Avançant à grands pas vers les cabanes, il ne prêta pas attention au C qui le bouscula il trébucha et tomba par terre. Le C se retourna, lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et s'en alla.

_Hein, quoi ?_

Retournant dans sa cabane, il s'allongea à côté de Tom et ne répondit pas à ses questions, les yeux dans le vague, encore sous le choc.

Il s'endormit.

Il préférait oublier.


	8. Chapter 8 : Octave

_Octave _

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux.

Le son sourd des basses lui donnait envie de vomir. Trop de bruits, trop de mouvements. Où était-il ? La tête lourde, le cœur battant trop vite, il tentait de retrouver le moindre repère.

Il y avait des gens qui dansaient, qui lui marchaient presque dessus ; quelqu'un trébucha sur lui et lui donna un coup de pied pour qu'il dégage du chemin. Il se poussa avec un gémissement de douleur, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et essaya de passer outre la musique trop forte, l'odeur de sueur, de vomi et d'alcool qui planait.

Il devait avoir pris quelque chose son haleine sentait l'alcool fort. Il savait qu'il avait une prédilection pour le rhum mais cette fois n'en était pas sûr – après tout il venait de se réveiller. Les genoux tremblants, il tenta de se relever, de gagner un canapé. Tout le monde était déguisé, et une grande partie était des monstres, alors ça devait être Halloween.

Halloween.

Il s'en était rendu compte la dernière fois.

Il y avait quelque chose avec Halloween. Il se passait toujours quelque chose à Halloween.

Pourquoi Halloween ?

Ne pas avoir de réponse l'angoissait. Il eut envie d'un verre pour se réconforter, mais quand il arriva au bar la plupart des bouteilles étaient déjà parties. Chancelant un peu, il s'exila loin de la musique ; là où les gens papotaient en fumant des clopes et souvent autre chose que du tabac. L'odeur de cannabis planait dans la salle ; les éclats de rires y étaient plus perceptibles. Il sentait la chaleur humaine retomber sur lui et il s'écroula dans un coin, désireux de silence.

Une main agrippa son épaule, et il releva la tête, brusquement, son cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Hey, mec, t'as l'air pas bien. T'as besoin d'une seringue ? Je sais que t'en prends des fois ; à mon avis t'es en manque, mon gars. »

La proposition lui sembla tentante. A l'héroïne, pour oublier, c'était sûr, il oubliait. Finie la douleur, finie l'apathie, et bienvenue dans l'extase et la torpeur.

Est-ce qu'il était en manque ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment dépendant. Changer de mental, ça aidait ; et puis même quand il pouvait aller en fête on ne lui en proposait pas tout le temps - il avait renoncé à s'en procurer tout seul, trop de risques d'oublier de payer à temps.

Alors est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Son cerveau embrumé resta coi et il prit ça pour un approbation, dodelinant de la tête et acquiesçant avec un sourire vague. Son interlocuteur lui sourit.

« Mec, j'te paye ta dose. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai achetée ; j'essaye d'arrêter, donc c'est compulsif. Tiens, sers-toi. »

Il lui fourra un objet dans la main et s'en alla précipitamment, comme pour ne pas s'attarder, regrettant presque son geste.

Marcelin lui fit un bisou de loin, les lèvres ouvertes pour dire quelque chose qui ne lui venait plus à l'esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la seringue ; c'était beau, assurément. La faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il regarda la lumière se refléter sur son plastique brillant.

Il rigola ; il n'avait aucun risque, il ne pouvait pas mourir après tout.

Il étendit le bras et d'un geste expert, planta la seringue dans la veine saillante au creux de son coude.

_Aaaaaah._

**Mon âme est noire.**

Le monde se faisait silence. Tout se brouillait autour de lui. Les rires étaient lointains. Il était maître ici, il pouvait décider de tout contrôler. Plus de lumières vives, l'éclairage était doux. Plus de sons stridents, on ne pouvait entendre que sa propre respiration. Sa respiration était calme, apaisante. Il pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait, le ralentir pour le faire marcher au pas. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau. S'il voulait, il pouvait même voler.

**Je me suis regardé dans le miroir, et je l'ai vue, là.**

**C'était le feu qui brûlait dans mon esprit, l'impression de mon cœur sur ma peau, la cendre qui pulsait autour de moi.**

Il volait, il planait au dessus du sol, en lévitation. Oui, plus rien ne le touchait. Il était une goutte d'eau suspendue dans l'air, il était le fœtus dans le ventre de la mère, il était l'univers, en suspension dans le vide, avec sa seule vie. Rien pour le déranger. Il était au centre de la terre, bouillonnant de chaleur. Il était le chaud dans le froid, il était le yang dans le yin, il était l'été dans l'hiver.

**Elle était là, elle m'a souri.**

Il était Dieu.

**Elle était là, elle m'a menti.**

Et puis...

Et puis.

**Elle m'a trahi.**

Les couleurs explosèrent. Les sons lui brûlèrent les oreilles. Les lumières lui rôtirent les yeux. Le toucher lui calcina la peau. Le monde extérieur l'agressait, se frayait un chemin à grands coups de hache dans son crâne, le rappelant à la réalité aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait quitté. Il avait mal, il voulait le silence, il voulait la mort, il voulait être délivré de toutes les sensations, être insensible, retrouver le néant et l'absolu.

**Elle était là, elle était noire.**

Tout était disgrâce, tout l'oppressait, le poussait à s'étirer, être écartelé entre toutes les sensations et leurs analyses.

**Pas bleu espoir, pas gris néant, pas rouge sang.**

Il fallait plonger sa mains dans son estomac et en retirer ses tripes. Il fallait se disloquer, relâcher chaque atome de son être pour chaque sensation, chaque existence qui l'entourait. Il fallait s'abandonner aux autres, donner son être en âme et conscience.

Il fallait garder son âme et recueillir ensuite toutes les expériences pour être la science totale.

**Noire.**

Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait le néant, le vide, l'insensibilité. Il voulait ne plus être, ne plus ressentir, ne plus exister. Il voulait se recroqueviller si fort qu'il disparaisse, échappe au monde.

**C'était un noir envahissant, cruel, mesquin.**

**C'était un noir envoûtant.**

**Attirant.**

Alors le Vide lui répondit. Le Vide l'enveloppa de ses bras froids, le Vide l'encouragea à tout quitter, tout sacrifier. Le Vide crucifia ses expériences, le Vide sacrifia ses sentiments, le Vide viola ses sens, le Vide égorgea ses espoirs, le Vide détruisit le Monde. Le Vide lui arracha le cœur, le corps, les brûla et se tourna vers lui.

**Le mal.**

**La folie.**

« _Voilà, tu es content ? _»

**Le vide.**

Mais Marcelin se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de sa vie, de toute sa vie, de la naissance sa fin, de sa vie à sa mort. Il se souvenait et il comprenait enfin, il comprenait les autres, il comprenait Tom, il comprenait sa bêtises, et il avait envie de se manger, de s'absorber pour disparaître encore plus, pour fuir ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de tout, il se souvenait Halloween, il se souvenait Halloween.

Et ça lui faisait peur. Ça remuait son cœur encore frais et fumant dans les cendres. Ça secouait son corps encore intact dans les restes du bûcher. Ils l'appelaient à la réalité, en gémissant, en pleurant.

**Ce vide qui englobe tout.**

**J'ai vu mon âme, elle était noire.**

Marcelin ne voulait pas les entendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas retourner là-bas. Il ne voulait pas le réel, il voulait rester dans ce monde aseptisé.

**Elle m'a souri, j'ai souri aussi.**

**C'était beau, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui, m'a-elle dit.**

Alors il demanda au Vide :

« _S'il te plaît, écrase ces souvenirs ! _»

Mais le Vide répondit que c'était impossible, que c'était sa croix pour être encore vivant, et que la douleur lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, dans le Néant, qu'il appartenait aux hommes et non aux morts.

**Elle m'a tendu les bras.**

**Je lui ai pris la main.**

Et Marcelin supplia, à genoux, exhorta, les larmes aux yeux, tordu, rampant à terre. Il pria, mille et mille fois. Mais le Vide était intransigeant. Il devait porter ces souvenirs ou il devait partir, loin de ce que le Néant lui offrait.

**Il y avait de la folie dans son regard.**

**Mais je l'ai suivie.**

Marcelin souhaita mourir. Il tenta de s'écorcher les bras avec ses ongles, il voulut orchestrer sa propre mort.

**Je n'avais rien à perdre, rien à laisser, rien à trouver.**

Mais les souvenir étaient toujours là, couinant pour leur existence, leur reconnaissance, pour leur réalité. Les souvenirs le poursuivaient.

**J'avais juste le vide, et moi.**

Et puis...

**J'ai vu mon âme, elle était noire.**

Une main le secoua, tapota ses joues, l'extirpant du Néant où il était réfugié. Son corps et son cœur sortirent des cendres, s'emparèrent de lui, le forcèrent à exister.

**Juste**

Il émit une plainte, et on le laissa au sol, livré au monde réel.

**Noire.**

Il s'évanouit.


	9. Chapter 9 : Silence

_Silence._

Marcelin ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était prêt.

Il avait préparé ses bagages, planqués dans un local où ils pouvaient moisir quelques années sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, préparé l'itinéraire, peaufiné le timing. Il était exactement seize heures quatorze, dans un quart d'heure la cloche sonnerait ; les surveillants surveilleraient. Seize heures quatorze, c'était l'heure morte pour eux. Trop tôt pour commencer à s'activer, trop tard pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau.

Il ne fallait pas tarder.

Mettant son sac à dos sur le dos, il se dirigea vers le local abandonné près de leur cabane. Là il trouva ce qu'il lui fallait et en remplit le sac, méthodiquement, à grands gestes précis. Il s'était tellement entraîné pour cette journée.

Il quitta le local et se dirigea in-extremis vers la plage. Là-bas l'attendait un bateau amarré dans les rochers, une toute petite embarcation qui semblait frêle pour la mer cruelle. Marcelin sortit d'un compartiment la voile et l'attacha avec difficulté ; c'était la partie qu'il ne pouvait faire avant d'avoir le navire.

Il sortit de son sac une petite jarre, une petite amphore bouchonnée, comme pour contenir du vin. Mais il savait que ça ne contenait pas du vin, il savait que c'était bien plus précieux ; il l'avait acheté à prix d'or à un enchanteur d'objets. C'était le vent en bouteille, comme celui qu'avait donné Éole à Ulysse, celui qui avait fait dériver son navire pour le livrer aux mains de Poséidon. Il entrouvrit le couvercle et un vent doux s'en échappa, gonflant les voiles du navire, le poussant loin de la plage et des terrains de Prismver.

Il voulait aller loin, le plus loin possible, fuir la prison dans laquelle il se débattait depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Il voulait fuir, quitter sa vie au moins pour une journée. Il voulait profiter du vent dans ses cheveux, de l'odeur iodée de la mer, du sable dans ses chaussettes. Il voulait somnoler sous les rayons du soleil d'octobre, tout simplement attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, le reconduire au pensionnant, l'engueuler.

Il n'avait pas emmené Tom, qui n'aurait pas compris.

Il n'avait même pas emmené le carnet de bord.

Il n'avait que ses souvenirs.

Bientôt il allait mourir ; et étrangement cela le emplissait d'un calme serein.

Il avait vécu assez, après tout. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire : il s'était trompé, il s'était repenti, il avait aimé, il avait failli. Il n'avait pas de regrets. Il restait toujours Marcelin, le petit gain égocentriste, celui qui ne comprenait rien, celui qui détruisait tout, mais ça lui allait. Après tout on ne changeait pas ce qu'on était. Le destin le rattrapait toujours.

Laissant ses yeux dériver sur le soleil descendant vers l'horizon, il sourit. L'orbe doré semblait encore rayonnant de vitalité. Il brillait dans le ciel, imperturbable, mais pourtant la course finissait toujours à l'horizon. Il semblait déterminé à exister pour toujours, courant avec force sur sa route, la tête haute mais le rayon timide. Il descendait inexorablement, frémissant dans l'air, donnant avec ses bras grands ouverts sa lumière, généreux, jeune.

Et puis, peu à peu, il rosissait, conquis peut-être par les prémices de l'amour, troublé, plus hésitant. Il avançait à pas feutrés maintenant, comme souhaitant ralentir sa course avant le grand choc.

Et ensuite, il était frappé par la mer, par la vérité que s'il continuait ainsi, son orbe allait diminuer et il allait s'éteindre. Avec l'urgence naissaient les feux de la passion, le teintant d'un rouge orangé, puis sauvage, qui nous faisait tomber amoureux à notre tour. C'était dans ces heures-ci qu'il était le plus beau, dans sa chute, son effort pour briller avant de mourir. Il faisait battre les cœurs.

Le rouge devenait sanguinolent, et déjà son disque avait disparu de moitié. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas s'éteindre, s'accrochant aux nuages et au ciel qui se teintaient eux aussi de rouge, touchés par l'astre en perdition. C'était un spectacle macabre, presque morbide, le crépuscule.

Enfin, le soleil disparaissait derrière la mer. Ses derniers rayons avaient repris une teinte douce, diaphane, apaisée. Il semblait accepter son sort, et souhaitait revenir le matin suivant, pour recommencer encore une fois le cycle éternel.

Marcelin regarda le soleil mourir, et la nuit tomber sur la mer.

Il allait avoir froid, mais peu lui importait ; il avait simplement hâte de l'avenir.

Car il savait que le lendemain était Halloween.

Et qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver à Halloween ?


End file.
